Manual de Madara para ser un buen Padre
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Serie de One-shots. ¿Busca el manual para ser el padre perfecto? ¿No sabe cómo actuar en los primeros momentos de vida con su bebé? ¿Se siente como un inútil en temas de niños? ¿Lee esto con voz de presentador? ¡No se preocupe, le tenemos la solución! ¿Qué mejor para criar un niño que el ninja más poderoso de todos? Advertencia: este fic puede herir la susceptibilidad de Madara.


**Título** : Manual de Madara para ser un buen padre

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

 **Género** : Romance/Comedia

 **Pareja** : Mada/Hina

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Notas de la Autora** : ¡Hola a todos! Hice esto como parte de un reto. El reto consiste en poder hacer una serie de One-shot's, o Drabbles, que no excedan las mil palabras por capítulo.

La idea nace gracias a ustedes por el apoyo en el One-shot **"Pagándole al Líder Uchiha"** la cual recibió mucho apoyo de parte de ustedes y muchos querían una segunda parte, entonces yo pensé: sería muy bonito hacerle continuación, siempre pregunto que si quieren segunda parte de algo y no la hago XD. Entonces, acepté el reto propuesto por un guest y entonces aquí está el primer Capítulo.

 **Aviso** que esto llegará hasta donde ustedes quieran, por eso tendrá puesto que está completo aunque vaya a subir otro capítulo, las ideas siempre son bien recibidas y créanme que forman parte importante del proceso de escritura, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos :D.

El formato siempre será de la forma, unos tres consejos o cuatro, iniciales, dichos por "Madara", y luego narrando el capítulo desde primera persona, esto lo aviso por las dudas.

Al final vienen los agradecimientos y dos o tres títulos que son tirados a votación. Algunas preguntas y listo, ya no los molesto más, prometo no hacer nunca más una introducción tan larga.

Si contienen un poco de OC discúlpenme, es un poco difícil manejar a este personaje principalmente por su carácter.

 **Introducción** : ¿Busca el manual para ser el padre perfecto? ¿No sabe cómo actuar en los primeros momentos de vida con su bebé? ¿Se siente como un inútil en temas de niños? ¿Lee esto con voz de presentador? ¡No se preocupe, le tenemos la solución! ¿Qué mejor para criar un niño que el ninja más poderoso de todos? Advertencia: este fic puede herir la susceptibilidad de Madara, se recomienda discreción.

 **Indicaciones de lectura:** los paréntesis hacen alusión como a un comentario mental de Madara al lector o una nota aclaratoria de él XD.

(…)

Sin más, gracias por leer y soportar tan tediosa apertura, ¡mil disculpas por lo mismo!

Capítulo 1 - (820 palabras)

 **Sobreviviendo al embarazo**

Consejo uno: Siempre asume las consecuencias de tus actos para que no te asesinen.

Consejo dos: Siempre sigue las recomendaciones del médico que te atienda, a veces pueden salvarte la vida.

Consejo tres: (Y mi favorito)… siempre estar listo para todo, e intenta decir a todo que sí… las embarazadas suelen ser muy susceptibles.

X.

X:X.

X:X:X.

X:X.

X.

Cuando Hinata me dijo que estaba embarazada no pude evitar saltar de la emoción y la alegría (aunque suene estúpidamente ridículo de mi parte) aun sabiendo que Hiashi, probablemente me castraría por haberle dado duro contra el muro a su hija (tal vez incluso, literalmente).

El punto es que ahora que he sobrevivido al estúpido Jukken (el cual me dejó en el hospital tres días superando las estimaciones), prometer que me casaría con ella luego del nacimiento del bebé y de aún guardar marcas de golpes que prometían no borrarse; no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿qué carajos se hace cuando un bebé viene en camino? Nunca me lo había preguntado antes por obvias razones, pero ahora que sé que viene el heredero del clan (porque estoy seguro de que no será niña), me he empezado a preocupar.

Tsunade Senju me dijo que debía darle reposo y que si "iba a darle" fuera en lugares donde no pudiese lastimarla, ¡ah! Y que no le "diera" muy fuerte porque podría hacerle daño (que es lo que menos quiero); no me queda de otra, si la experta habla yo seguiré recomendaciones, no soy médico para saber qué hacer en esos casos ni sé qué mierdas pasa durante un embarazo (es obvio, pues, nunca he estado embarazado y no creo que vaya a estarlo).

También me ha dicho que cuide que se alimente correctamente, que salga a caminar a diario y que cualquier irregularidad acuda de inmediato al hospital, pues el bebé podía tener algo especial por culpa de los dos Dojutsus y como nunca había atendido un caso por mezcla de los mismos no sabía que tan peligroso podría llegar a ser para la criaturita en camino (la cual se esperaba, naciera con ojos grises).

Me ha advertido que los embarazos dependen de la mujer, así que, ya que no sabía cuáles serían las reacciones de Hinata, solamente me dijo que tuviese paciencia si llegara a sacarme de quicio; no entiendo por qué esa advertencia, mi luna jamás podría sacarme de mis cabales (bueno, eso pensaba yo).

Los primeros tres meses fueros algo cansados, pues a Hinata todo le daba asco y vomitaba muy seguido, a veces no toleraba ni que la tocara y más de una vez me había mandado a dormir en el sofá del mismo cuarto (en verdad, nunca pensé que me haría eso, pues porque… la cama es de los dos…).

Pero lo peor no fueron esos meses, sino los siguientes.

Hinata tenía demasiados antojos, más de una vez había tenido que ir a comprarlos a media noche o mandar clones de sombra a realizar viajes a ciudades vecinas con tal de que mi mujer comiera y no llorara.

Aunque algunas veces no eran tan malos sus antojos. A veces se le antojaba que le hiciese el amor, así que me provocaba para que me uniera a ella… pero lo malo es que no podía darle como me gustaba… duro. Pero disfrutaba los ratos así, no había duda alguna.

El sexto mes se comportaba muy insegura, creía que yo dejaría de quererla si engordaba o algo así, lo que no sabía era que me encantaba verla así, tierna y dulce, parecía un pastelillo listo para devorar. Su hermoso vientre redondo conteniendo a nuestro hijo y sus pechos henchidos de leche para alimentarlos. Siempre cuando llegaba con sus dudas la besaba y la consentía hasta que dejaba sus dudas y terminaba dándome mimos de vuelta.

Ahora a su séptimo mes se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza.

—Madara—escuché su traviesa y a la vez tímida voz en la puerta de mi despacho, me volteé para verla, se veía totalmente bella, una blusa blanca holgada y unos shorts negros me hicieron verla de arriba abajo, su vientre abultado me invitaba a abrazarla y a preguntarme:

¿Cómo mierdas era que lograba sacar ese lado… cursi de mí, si nunca me habían gustado los niños?

No lo sabía, debía ser que me gustarían los míos pero no tolerara los de los otros. Coloqué una mano en su vientre y otra en su nuca para besarla calmado y disfrutando la sensación de sus labios carnosos entre mis dientes.

— ¿Qué quieres mi lindo pastel? —sí, le decía así desde que hacíamos el amor durante su embarazo… si alguien más me escuchara sería humillante

—Quiero que vayamos a clases de paternidad y maternidad—detuve el beso y la miré a los ojos, se veían llorosos, como si fuera a llorar si decía que no…

Maldición, como negarse.

Algo me dice que esto no será buena idea.

…

No sabía cuan acertado estaba.

…

Fin del primer One-Drabble XD

 **Notas finales:**

Los tres títulos sugeridos para el próximo capítulo son:

 **Clases de Paternidad con un Uchiha.**

 **Cómo prepararse para atender un parto.**

 **Indicaciones para no desmayarse si tu mujer da a luz en un lugar inesperado.**

Las preguntas son las siguientes:

¿Les gustaría que hiciera los agradecimientos vía PM? La duda nace luego de que comentando varios fics me respondiesen por PM y no sabía si es algo que les gustaría o si hago como siempre, los coloco al final del capítulo.

¿Les gustaría que hiciese un especial de la boda?

¿En qué situación incómoda les gustaría ver a Madara?

¿Lemon o Lime para algún capítulo?

Gracias a quienes han leído y a quienes dejen su Review, sus comentarios me animan a continuar, prometo no decepcionarlos.

¡Gracias de nuevo!

 **Kigen-chan**


End file.
